17 capítulos
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Si no eres capaz de dar la vida por la persona que amas es probable que lo que sientas no sea amor. Yaoi.


**Nombre:** 17 capítulos

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa)** "1, 2, 3...¿4?" 6/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**17 capítulos**

_(Goenji Shuuya x Fuubuki Shirou)_

"Si no eres capaz de dar la vida por la persona que amas es probable que lo que sientas no sea amor" Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, recuerdo aquel momento, ese en el que ese simple comentario hizo la diferencia, el sonido a mi alrededor parece tan distante, intentan decirme algo pero no logro entenderlo, las luces me impiden por momentos mirar en donde estoy, todo es tan confuso pero sé exactamente que estoy haciendo aquí.

_―H-hola―apenas si pude decirle, esa expresión de timidez me había tomado por sorpresa_

_Recuerdo que en ese momento bajó su mirada despacio antes de contestarme, sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho, jamás me había visto metido en una situación como esa pero sin embargo ahí estaba, hablando como tonto intentando entablar una conversación a la que él poco se resistió, fue sin quererlo una sonrisa la que me hizo por primera vez perder el aliento, aquella imagen quedaría bien dentro de mis más lindos recuerdos._

_―Entonces ¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?_

_Los días así sin más pasaban, la sonrisa con la que solía recorrer el mismo camino a cada mañana me delataba a kilómetros, las más mínimas palabras que salían de su boca me atrapaban despacio, me gustaba quedarme todo el tiempo posible a su lado, me fui ganando su confianza poco a poco, me gustaba ser su amigo pero era claro que mi corazón pedía a gritos que diera el siguiente paso._

_― ¿Por qué haces eso? ―sus ojos por primera vez se clavaban fijamente en los míos_

_No estuvo bien besarlo así tan de repente pero el asunto era tan simple si no pensabas demasiado, mis labios apenas tocaron los suyos, a pesar de haber sido robado me esmeré en hacer de aquel beso especial, era el primero, para mí uno sin dudarlo verdadero, el silencio llegó después de mi respuesta, su abrazo sin más que decir me respondió, estar como en aquel momento…eso era lo único que yo necesitaba para estar feliz, tan solo tenerlo a mi lado._

_―todo esto es tan complicado―suspiró― ¿Por qué sigues a mi lado aún sabiéndolo?_

_―porque te amo_

_La respuesta a esa pregunta era sencilla aunque difícil de explicar, medio año después de esa mágica tarde en la que un simple descuido me permitió estar a su lado, 6 meses después de todo eso ahí estábamos, uno junto al otro mirando de reojo a las estrellas, mi mano envolvía con cuidado la suya como intentando guardar para siempre esa promesa, sin importar qué siempre voy a estar contigo._

_―tienes unos ojos muy lindos, no es que no me haya dado cuenta antes pero esta es la primera vez que los veo así de cerca―dije casi en susurro mientras pegaba mi frente con la suya―espera…aun no los cierres, quiero quedarme así un poco más ¿De acuerdo?_

_Sus brazos me rodeaban tímidamente el cuello, no hacían falta las palabras tan solo los besos y esas sonrisas en medio de ellos, recargó su cabeza en mi pecho al llegar el amanecer, era la primera vez que pudimos estar juntos hasta que la luz del sol iluminara nuestros rostro marcados por una gran sonrisa, los pasos marcados en la arena con todo un camino por delante mismo que no podía esperar para recorrer junto a él._

_―lo siento―sonrió un poco tímido después de aquel beso―no soy bueno aún con estas cosas_

_―no te preocupes, la practica hace al maestro y…tú puedes practicar conmigo las veces que quieras_

_Mi lengua recorría lentamente su boca chocando con la suya, su intento de corresponder era torpe, tierno y eso era algo que siempre me volvía loco, sus manos aferradas a mi espalda mientras intentaba ahogar cada gemido en mi hombro, las caricias con las cuales se estremecía, ese sonrojo que no pudo esconder al momento en que le miré a los ojos, sus palabras en mi oído, esas que expresaban con tan poco todo ese fuerte sentimiento dentro de su corazón, mis brazos que le rodearon de inmediato volviendo a sentir el contacto de su piel junto a la mía, una primera vez que no se quiere olvidar._

_―entonces ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Ya me dirás?_

_―por supuesto que no―le sonreí―se supone que es una sorpresa_

_―eso no es justo, soy tu novio, no puedes dejarme así con la duda_

_―no exageres―lo abracé―está bien, te lo diré pero primero tienes que darme algo a cambio_

_Un beso en la mejilla me hizo contar una parte de la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, habían pasado ya dos años, para todos era demasiado pero para mí aún no era suficiente, toda relación pasa por esos momentos, esos en los que las discusiones y problemas te hacen sentir que no puedes, que a lo mejor todo eso ha terminado pero luego recordaba cómo es que había ocurrido todo, una casualidad había sido el encontrarle entre tanta gente, estaba seguro de lo que yo sentía y sin importar nada yo lucharía hasta el final por mantener aquella relación en donde él se había comprometido a lo mismo._

_―todo esto ha sido tu culpa―se quejaba el peli plata mientras caminábamos_

_―pero ¿Qué he hecho yo? ―pregunté sin soltar su mano_

_―se me ha hecho tarde por quedarme hablando contigo hasta tarde―se talló los ojos con la otra mano―no he podido dormir bien_

_―no puedes echarme toda la culpa a mí, tú has tenido también ¿Por qué no has colgado?_

_―porque no quería hacerte una grosería_

_―acéptalo Shirou―lo abracé por la cintura―tú has querido hablar conmigo también_

_―por supuesto que no―me quitó su mochila del hombro―yo soy una persona responsable, a la otra no me tentaré el corazón por ti y te colgaré, así sin más_

_Verlo irse fingiendo un enojo cuando sabía que por dentro se moría de la vergüenza y más por nuestra platica nocturna, su capacidad limitada para mentir que me hacía quererlo más, nunca en mi vida había conocido a una persona como él, por más que lo intentara era inevitable, no podía sacarlo de mis pensamientos, le quería y para siempre junto a mí._

_― ¿Sabes que me gustaría? ―pregunté de camino a su casa―quisiera el no tener que despedirme de ti nunca más, tenerte siempre conmigo, quiero tenerte a mi lado cada mañana, despertar y mirar lo lindo que duermes acurrucado en mi pecho, llegar de un mal día y entonces ver tu sonrisa para que todo lo malo se olvide, podríamos tener una nueva razón para seguir dándolo todo ¿No crees?_

_― ¿Cómo? ¿Me estás proponiendo que vivamos juntos?_

_―no―me reí por lo bajito―lo que te estoy proponiendo es que te cases conmigo y quizá con suerte tengamos un hijo, un mini Shirou y un mini Goenji corriendo por ahí_

_―claro que me gustaría pero ahora no, cuando termine la carrera hablaremos de eso ¿Está bien?_

_4 años juntos, podía esperar uno más, no había prisa ya que, después de todo, estaríamos juntos siempre, eso fue lo que pensé en aquel momento, eso es lo que sigo pensando aún aquí._

_―tranquilo―me acerqué despacio para no provocar algo malo―no le hagas daño, puedes llevarte todo lo que traemos pero no queremos que nadie salga herido, no nos conviene a ninguno de los 2 ¿Si?_

_Un arma blanca amenazaba su vida, un paseo con unos amigos no había salido del todo bien, tan solo unos asaltantes, les dimos lo que pidieron pero ahora uno de ellos amenazaba a Shirou con una navaja_

_―mantente atrás, no va a pasar nada malo tan solo quédate tras de mí―intenté calmarlo pero aquel hombre estaba más que decidido a atacarle y eso era algo que por ningún motivo iba a permitir_

_A veces simplemente es así, algo tan repentino, algo que nunca esperas llega y simplemente destroza todo aquello que has pensado, todas esas aspiraciones, esos sueños, las grandes metas que solo podíamos ver en nuestra mente, siempre están ahí, alrededor pero nunca les prestamos atención, fue un mal día, en un mal momento, unos segundos bastaron para verme tirado ahí en el suelo pero aún iba tras él, a veces es así, hay cosas que valen demasiado como para perder un segundo en pensarlo, me levanté y me arrojé hacía él con toda la fuerza que pude para derribarlo y nuevamente, sin saber en qué momento preciso, había más sangre y una nueva herida ya no me permitió moverme, el ruido de una patrulla y esas luces color rojo se aproximaban, intentaba quedarme despierto pero era casi imposible, tan solo estaba su rostro pidiéndome que no lo dejara._

―deberías ir a descansar un poco Fubuki―proponía un castaño acercándose a él―yo te mantendré informado si algo pasa ¿Está bien?

―no estoy cansado Endo―suspiró un poco―quiero ver cómo está

―todo queremos eso pero los doctores aún no dicen nada―se sentó a su lado―es mejor que vayas a dormir, no es bueno para ti quedarte aquí

―pero… ¿Y si algo malo pasa? Yo quiero estar junto a él

―estará bien―le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda―no te preocupes, yo te avisaré de todo lo que pase ¿De acuerdo? Confía en mí

El peli plata no tuvo más opción que resignarse, se levantó y aún con lagrimas en los ojos abandono aquel lugar, los doctores habían hablado con el castaño apenas unos minutos antes, la situación del moreno era crítica, operaban de emergencia, tan solo quedaba pedir que todo saliera bien.

_Es en este momento en el que esa sonrisa regresa a mi memoria, esa misma que me hizo acercarme la primera vez, esas palabras que probablemente no tuvieron sentido y le hicieron sonreír, todos esos momentos a solas, las promesas que nos hicimos el uno al otro, esas tardes haciendo nada, los juegos e incluso los problemas, si, esos mismo que superamos juntos, sus intenciones inocentes, esa manera de ver la vida, todos esos sueños para un futuro en el cual siempre nos vimos juntos, puedo ver nuevamente luces, las voces se escuchan lejos pero sé que hay alguien junto a mí, me pregunto ¿Cómo estará? No quiero que se preocupe por mí, yo le hice una promesa, siempre voy a estar con él y pienso cumplirlo, apuesto a que luego se enojará conmigo por haber hecho algo tan tonto como arrojarme a un delincuente, ya encontraré la manera de hacer que me perdone, quizá uno de esos peluches tan grandes que apenas puede cargarlos que le gustan tanto, espero que con eso baste._

La sala se llenaba de silencio, de ese que simplemente mata despacio, tan solo 6 personas permanecían en aquel lugar, las manos del castaño se apresuraban en escribir un nuevo mensaje, el peli plata estaría preocupado y apostaría a que al moreno no le gustaría verlo así, los minutos pasaban lento, sería complicado tratar de adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza de cada uno.

―Shirou nos contó una vez que algo que siempre ha querido hacer era ver el Monte Fuji pero estando tan lejos era complicado entonces Goenji me dijo que para su cumpleaños, como regalo, tenía pensado llevarlo a verlo, que ya había preparado todo, yo le dije que era una tontería ya que aún faltaba mucho―aquel chico bajó su mirada un poco, le costaba decir cada palabra pero aún así lo intentaba―le dije que ¿Qué tal si se moría mañana?, él solo sonrió y me dijo que si eso llegaba a pasar tomara los boletos, el dinero y me asegurara de que lo viera tan cerca como fuera posible, que le tomara muchas fotos y comprara un bonito recuerdo―las lagrimas recorrían rápidamente sus mejillas―no va a parar de reír cuando despierte y se lo comente, de eso estoy seguro

_El dolor ya no se siente, no puedo ver pero las voces a mi alrededor hablan sobre lo mal que estoy, se escucha eco pero entiendo lo que dicen, espero que Shirou no esté triste, quizá fue a primera vista o tal vez fue todo lo que vivimos juntos pero con tan solo verlo bien no me importaba el haber hecho lo que hice, ya no importaba porque fue por una buena razón, si no eres capaz de dar la vida por la persona que amas es probable que lo que sientas no sea amor, yo sabía que era amor antes de hacerlo, yo sabía que era amor aquella tarde cuando lo vi entre tanta gente, pude darme cuenta en un instante que era lo que yo buscaba al igual que pude darme cuenta que ponerlo a salvo era más importante que ninguna otra cosa, un sonido extraño comienza a escucharse, se escuchan gritos y voces, algo malo pasa, no soy tonto…sé lo que está pasando, siento romper tantas promesas, siento el haberme enojado en ocasiones por cosas tan tontas, siento el no haberte dicho más veces lo mucho que lo quiero, siento no poder casarme y ver a un pequeño Shirou llamándome papá, lamento tantas cosas, lamento dejarlo solo…intentaré cumplir esa última promesa…siempre voy a estar contigo._


End file.
